Tomee Bear
Tomee Bear is an easter egg character which appears in many Eddisodes. Origin In a Vokle recording, (recorded on June 10th 2012 at 3:00) Tom stated that before Eddsworld, Edd had a series called BendeeStick and Tom had a character called TomeeStick. When Eddsworld started, Edd made Tomee bear as a easter egg kind of thing. Appearances to date *It first appeared in Ruined, on Tom's bed. *It appeared again in Zanta Claws, where Zanta gave it to a girl on his nice list; after eating her brothers head, since he was on the naughty list. *It appeared in an exhibit in 25ft under the seat, as well as appearing behind a young Tom playing with some blocks while Tom's life is flashing before his "eyes". *Tomee Bear has a small appearance in Matt Sucks on top of the shelf behind Tom when he walks in the door, seeing Matt biting garlic. *Tomee Bear also appeared in a comic, where Edd complains that there's nothing on TV. So Matt puts one on it. *Tomee Bear appeared very briefly in Xmas Day, in Tom's bed when Edd wakes up Tom on Christmas Morning. *The bear once again reappears in WTFuture, this time on top of Edd's drawer. *After "ordering" more room to the house in Hammer & Fail, the Tomee bear seems to be brought to Matt's new room along with his junk. * Two Tomee bears are seen in Zanta Claws III. The first one was a giant one that had a santa hat and coat that a family had before Tom wrecked their house. The second one was Tom's that was by the couch when Zanta went into his grave in the gang's house. * The bear returns in Hammer & Fail 2 on the sofa when Matt says "OH DEAR GOD IT'S exactly the same". *In the animated music video, Eddie's teddy, Edd was shown throwing away a toy bear.it is unknown if it is an early version of Tomee bear. *The bear is found in Commander Bai's storage room in Space Face amongst the rest of his 'superior technology'. Trivia *The Tomee Bear is most known for his likeness to Eddsworld character Tom of which Tomee Bear is based (The same spikey hair and black unibrow). *His name is also based off of Tom's name (Tomee Bear),and has the same eyes as the early Tom. *It is implied that there is more than one Tomee Bear, seeing that there is one that belongs to a girl, one that belongs to the family in Zanta Claws III, one that belongs to the Atlantis Museum, one belonging to Tom, one belonging to Edd, and one belonging to Matt . *On April 29th 2010, Edd received a fan-made Tomee Bear in the mail. *Tomee Bear is the representive of Tom when he had a unibrow. *Tomee Bear appears to belong to Tom. It only ended up with Matt when Tom lost it at some point. Edd also has a copy. *Tomee Bear's only function is to sit there. However, on the eddisode " Zanta Claws", The Tomee Bear copy made a little noise when it landed in the young girl's arms. *Tom's 3rd most prized possession (first being his bass, second being his computer) is his Tomee Bear. It is seen in almost every Eddisode in his room. *Right before Tom answered the Vokle question (asked by Vokler Melissa Avalos) he said, "Whoever edits the Eddsworld wikia page, listen up." And a few seconds later, this page was up. *In a TomSka video Tom gives the fan-made Tomee Bear to a baby with a gun. Gallery Tomeebear.jpg|The real life Tomee Bear. Tomeebearinreallife.jpg|Edd with the Tomee Bear. Tomee Ruined.png|Tomee Bear in Ruined. Tomee Zanta.png|Tomee Bear in Zanta Claws Tomee 25ft under the seat.png|Tomee Bear in 25ft under the seat. MS TB.PNG|The Tomee Bear in Matt Sucks. xmas day TB.PNG|The Tomee Bear in Xmas Day. HF TB.PNG|The Tomee Bear in Hammer & Fail (Rival Builders) ChristmasTomee.PNG|A Christmas Tomee Bear. Tomee Space Face.png|Tomee Bear in Space Face (Part 1) Tomee Zanta III.png|Tomee Bear in Zanta Claws III Category:Recurring characters Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Items Category:Non-Human characters Category:Eddsworld Category:Easter Eggs Category:Tom's Things?